Agent Abu
by LisaMichelle25
Summary: All Leo Fitz had ever wanted was a Capuchin monkey he could one day call his own. He had always been determined to one day get himself a monkey, no matter what it took! And then one day he did when little Abu finally came into his life...but how?


**Author's Note: This is just a really random story idea that came to me after I saw the cover pic that accompanies this fic and couldn't resist writing this afterwards. :)**

**I hope you enjoy reading this fic and will let me know what you think! ^-^**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own ****_Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D_** **or any of the characters, as that would be ****_Marvel_**_**, **_**because if I owned the ****show**** and the characters then multiple universes would exist where everything I write for it would be canon within it's own universe. **

* * *

**Agent Abu**

* * *

_**Down in the lab...  
**_

"I can't believe you've finally got a monkey!" exclaimed Jemma, still completely in shock at seeing Leo practically cooing over the little Capuchin monkey in front of him on the lab table.

"Hasn't he got the most adorable little monkey hands in the whole wide world?!" cooed Leo, as he tickled his monkey under it's chin.

"I can't believe Agent Coulson finally allowed you to have a monkey!" exclaimed Jemma.

"He's just so cute! Don't you think so, Jems?! Oh, look at him sucking his thumb!" said Leo, practically squealing at his monkey now indeed sucking on it's right thumb.

"I can't believe there is a monkey now living on The Bus with us!" said Jemma, throwing her hands up in the air in disbelief.

"He's going to be great on missions!" beamed Leo.

"There is actually a monkey on The Bus, in our lab and in our lives! _WE HAVE A MONKEY ON THE BUS!"_ said Jemma, practically screeching the last part out.

_"YES, JEMMA!_ I think that's been established enough already!" exclaimed Leo, now momentarily deaf in his right ear.

"Right, yes, sorry. I just can't believe Agent Coulson allowed you to get a monkey! Dare I ask what you've called him?" asked Jemma tentatively. _It could be absolutely anything knowing Leo._

"There's only one name I can call him that completely suits him!" smiled Leo.

"And what would that be?" asked Jemma curiously.

"Jemma Simmons, I would officially like you to meet…" said Leo, as he trailed off to start banging his hands lightly on the lab table to the sound of a drum roll. He then turned towards his girlfriend with a big grin across his face. "…Agent Abu! Or simply Abu."

"Abu! Oh, that's a marvellous name for him, Leo! Just like Abu from _Aladdin!"_ squealed Jemma, as she jumped up and down a little excitedly.

"More like exactly like Abu from _Aladdin!_ How could I ever call him anything but Abu?!" smiled Leo. He soon smiled even wider when Abu suddenly jumped from the lab table and wrapped himself around his shoulders.

"Oh, that's so cute!" smiled Jemma, as she reached out and lightly petted Abu's head.

"Come on, Jems! Let's go and show Ward and Skye as they still don't know about their newest teammate yet!" grinned Leo.

"You mean let's go and startle Ward and Skye!" giggled Jemma.

"Startle, surprise, scare! It's all the same to me!" said Leo, who was already out of the lab and bolting up the spiral staircase in search of Grant and Skye.

"This is certainly going to get interesting…" said Jemma, as she hurriedly ran after her hyper boyfriend.

* * *

_**Over in Phil's office...**_

"We have a monkey now?" asked Melinda, completely stunned.

"We sure do" replied Phil, his head in his hands, as he leaned his elbows atop his desk.

_"Have you lost your damn mind?!"_ asked Melinda, as she looked at Phil as if he were completely crazy.

"Honestly, Mel, I think I have" sighed Phil.

"Well, at least you agree with me" said Melinda, as she folded her arms across her chest and stared at him. "I wouldn't like to be you when Ward and Skye find out we've now got a monkey on the team."

"Somehow I think Skye will be just as happy and excited as Fitz is" sighed Phil. "She's just as easy to please as he is at times."

"She'll be even more hyper now along with FitzSimmons. I can't believe you actually gave the three of them a monkey to constantly coo over…" sighed Melinda exasperatedly. "...Ward however will be calling you completely crazy like I am."

"Maybe he'll come to love it in time" said Phil hopefully.

"Ward loving something that's tiny, furry and annoying to him? Do you even truly know him?" asked Melinda, raising a brow.

"He fell for Skye, didn't he?" commented Phil, as he glanced up at her.

"Skye isn't tiny and furry!" exclaimed Melinda.

"That's true. But he used to think she was rather annoying once upon a time, especially when he first met her. He most likely still does at times. But that didn't stop him from falling in love with her eventually and entering into a relationship with her" said Phil, as he leaned back in his chair.

"Regardless of everything I now fear for all of our sanity. You've really gone and lost your marbles this time, Phillip!" And with that last statement Melinda turned around and walked out of his office.

"Tell me something I don't know…" sighed Phil for the umpteenth time that day.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, in the lounge...**_

"Hands off, rookie" said Grant, as he lightly slapped his girlfriend's hand away for the sixth time that was once again wandering down his half unbuttoned shirt.

"I'm bored, Grant!" pouted Skye, as she once again resumed her finger trail down his shirt.

"And it's my job to entertain you is it?" asked Grant without looking at her, as he continued his best attempt at reading his book.

"You're my S.O., so yes you must entertain me" said Skye, as she successfully got her hand down his shirt and started caressing his right bicep.

"As your S.O. it's simply my job to train you, not entertain you" sighed Grant, as he did his best to ignore her.

"Then how about you entertain me as my boyfriend?" purred Skye into his ear, nibbling on his right earlobe.

"If I take you back to my bunk for the next hour and entertain you in there thoroughly will you then please let me finish reading my book?" asked Grant, as he glanced at her with a smirk.

"You've got yourself a deal!" smiled Skye, as she jumped off the sofa and started skipping off towards her boyfriend's bunk with him following closely behind her.

But they didn't get very far.

Because the next thing either of them knew was something small and furry flying at them from out of nowhere that resulted in Skye running away screaming and hiding behind the sofa.

Standing not far from his fleeing girlfriend Grant instantly whipped his gun out from the back pocket of his jeans fully intending to shoot and kill whatever had just lunged at them both.

"What the hell was that thing?!" yelled Grant, gun aimed and poised, as he looked around the lounge searching frantically for the furry intruder.

_"DON'T YOU DARE SHOOT ABU!"_ yelled Leo, as he came running into the lounge. "Can't you guys take a prank without wanting to kill the prankster?!"

"Who the hell is Abu?!" yelled Grant right back, now completely confused, as he slowly put his gun away.

"I believe this is Abu!" came Skye's excited squeal from where she now stood behind the sofa with Abu twirling himself around her shoulders. _"HE'S A MONKEY!"_

"What the hell is a monkey doing on The Bus?!" asked Grant incredulously.

"Agent Coulson bought him for me! Isn't he just the cutest monkey you've ever seen with the most adorable little monkey hands in the history of the whole world?!" beamed Leo happily, as he walked over to Skye and Abu.

"Please tell me I'm living in an episode of _The Twilight Zone…"_ said Grant, completely stunned.

"I'm afraid not, Ward" said Jemma, as she passed him on her way to join Leo, Skye and Abu. "We now have a new team member in the form of a real live monkey."

"And his name is Agent Abu!" informed Leo rather proudly.

"Aweh! Just like from _Aladdin!"_ squealed Skye. "That's so cute!"

"How the hell did you convince Agent Coulson to get you a monkey?" asked Grant, as he walked over towards them, but held back a little, as truthfully the monkey was creeping him out. He could've sworn it was giving him evil eyes. _I_ p_robably shouldn't have tried to shoot him._

"I'll let Agent Coulson explain that one!" said Leo, soon smiling brightly when Abu jumped from Skye's shoulders and back onto his.

"I wonder if A.C. will let me get a puppy now!" smiled Skye at the thought.

"Dear God, help us all…" sighed Grant, as he rolled his eyes at the thought of The Bus one day being littered with animals and all courtesy of Skye and FitzSimmons.

* * *

_**Later that day...**_

"I lost a bet…" admitted Phil later that day in the debriefing room, trailing off, as he answered his team's question as to why they now had a monkey called Abu.

"Really, Sir, that's your best excuse as to why we've now got a monkey on our team?" asked Grant, brows furrowed.

"I really have no better excuse than that, Ward" sighed Phil.

"I do" said Melinda, who stood beside him with her arms folded across her chest. "You've lost your marbles."

"I agree with Agent May" said Grant, shaking his head at his boss. "Director Fury isn't going to like this, y'know?"

"What Director Fury doesn't know can't possibly hurt him" said Phil. "Whenever he comes to visit we'll all be doing our very best to hide Abu from him no matter what."

"What bet did you even lose, A.C.?" asked Skye curiously.

"One night last week Fitz challenged me to a drinking game at the bar…." sighed Phil. "…trust me when I say you cannot win a drinking game against a Scotsman who knows how to hold his liquor."

"First one to throw up lost!" grinned Leo, who stood not far from Phil with Abu wrapped around his shoulders now sound asleep. "I got a monkey if I won and if Coulson won he got to name my next invention a more _'normal name', _as he put it. But he lost so we now have Abu!"

"Like I said you've lost your marbles!" sighed Melinda, shaking her head, as she then left the room and headed back to the cockpit.

"You'll probably regret this one day, Sir" said Grant, sighing, as he left the room and set off for his bunk, beckoning for Skye to follow him as he did so.

"Later today me and you should totally talk about getting me a puppy, A.C.! But right now I need to remind Grant that he promised to thoroughly entertain me for an hour…" said Skye, as she skipped on out of the room and followed Grant to his bunk.

"I feel like I should warn you, Sir, that Skye can also hold her liquor, so if you don't want a puppy then don't agree to a drinking game with her either. I unfortunately found that out the hard way that she can really knock her drinks back" said Jemma, as she then turned and headed out of the room and back down to the lab.

"I'll never be able to thank you enough for getting me Abu, Sir! I promise you he'll be no trouble at all and that even Ward and May will come to love him in due time!" beamed Leo, as he left the room and followed Jemma down to their lab, Abu still sound asleep and wrapped around his shoulders.

"I really hope Director Fury never finds out about that monkey because if he won't agree to a damn fish tank then a Capuchin monkey would definitely be off limits…" muttered Phil to no one but himself, before he then left the room and headed back to his office.


End file.
